adventure and love
by namikaze dxd
Summary: pergi berpetualang bersama sahabatnya untuk berburu 100 tahun yang lalu. sekarang mereka telah kembali untuk melindungi cinta baru yang mulai bersemi di hati masing-masing.


Chapter 1 : Beginning

declaimer : don't mine

title : adventure and love

rating : M

genres : adventure, romance, friendship. etc

pair : naruto x mavis and sasuke x serafal

summary : pergi berpetualang bersama sahabatnya untuk berburu 100 tahun yang lalu. sekarang mereka telah kembali untuk melindungi cinta baru yang mulai bersemi di hati masing-masing.

_**start...**_

Manusia hidup dalam keadaan yang damai dan tentram, tetapi ada sebagaian dari mereka yang juga mengetahui adanya makhluk lan selain manusia, tetapi berada di dunia berbeda.

Ada pula yang mengetahui adanya peperangan yang tidak diketahui oleh umat manusia, perang yang dijaga kerahasiaannya oleh yang mengetahuinya karna terjadinya hal-hal yang menggemparkan selama perang itu berlangsung. Yaitu gugurnya pemimpin-pemimpin dari setiap mahluk yang ikut dalam perang tersebut. Yang terdiri atas 3 fraksi besar yaitu fraksi malaikat(tenshi), malaikat jatuh(da-tenshi), dan iblis (akuma). Fraksi malaikat yang dipimpin oleh tuhan, malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang gubernur, dan iblis yang dipimpin oleh yondai maou.

Akubat kerugian besar yang ditimbulkan great war para makhluk akhiratpun menjaga agar great war ke-2 tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi hal tersebut menimbulkan perang saudara di antara kaum akuma yang masih menginginkan perang dan yang tidak menginginkan perang tetapi pada akhirnya perang saudara tersebut dimenangkan oleh pihak yang tidak menginginkan perang berkobar kembali.'

Perang saudara tersebut telah berhasil melahirkan pahlawan-pahlawan baru yang berjuang besar baagi keberhasilan perang saudara tersebut yang terdiri atas: Sirzech Gremory, Ajuka astaroth , falbium Glyasia-labolas, Serafal sitri, Naruto namikaze, Sasuke uchiha, dan Mavis vermelion. Pahlawan yang keluar dari tujuh klan berbeda yang masih terdiri dari pilar-pilar yang masih tersisa.

Duet yang paling mematikan dan yang paling ingin dihindari musuh adalah Naruto namikaze dan Sasuke uchiha. Dengan kemampuan namikaze yaitu hiraisin, senjutsu, dan juga dominic chain, sedangkan kemampuan uchiha adalah kemampuan pengendalian api seperti phenex dan juga mata sharinggan, sedangkan untuk sharinggan sendiri sasuke sudah mencapai tahapan tertinggi yaitu eternal mangekyo sharinggan. Sedangkan utuk klan vermelion sendiri memiliki kemampuan sihir fairy, yang dimana mavis sudah mampu mengontrol sihirnya dengan baik dan menguasai tiga sihir terkuat vermelion.

Tetapi karena kekasih naruto yang meninggal karena serangan moau lama maka Naruto namikaze dan Sasuke uchiha harus meninggalkan dunia bawah yaitu untuk mencari dan membabat habis klan moau lama dan sekutunya. Sebenarnya yang mengalami masalah percintaan hanya naruto seorang tetapi karena sasuke adalah sahabat paling dekat naruto dia juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

mereka berdua Tidak mengetahui hal tersebit telah membuat sedih dua orang wanita yang memiliki rasa kepada mereka, mereka adalah mavis dan juga serafal, walaiupun masih dapat ditutupi oleh sikap kekanak-kanakan mereka sehingga tidak ada seorangun yang mengetahuinya termasuk keluarga mereka sendiri.

Akhirnya untuk mengisi kekosongan dipilihlah pemimpinn baru dari para pahlawan tersebut untuk memimpin dunia bawah yaitu sirzech gremory mendapat nama licifer, Ajuka mendapat nama belzebub, falbium mendapar nama asmosdius, dan juga serafal yang mendapat nama leviathan setelah mengalamai pertaringan tiga sisi dengan grayfia dan juga mavis.

.

.

.

100 years letter,

.

.

.

_**Di mansion namikaze.**_

Terlihat seorang peremuan berambut merah sefang memandang kelangit uderword sambil merenung mengingat putranya dan juga sahabatnya yang pergi seratus tahun lalu untuk 'berburu'. Walaupun dia sudah melarangnya tetapi anaknya yang satu ini memiliki tingkat kekeras kepalaan yang luar biasa keras bagaikan batu intan. Dia hanya bisa merenung tanpa menyadari seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"kaa-chan.?" Panggil seorang anak dari belakang

"hn?.oh naruko-chan?"

"kaa-chan lagi ngapain? Pasti lagi mikiran naruto onii-sama kan?"

"iya... mana kakakmu menma?"

"menma onii-sama sedang latihan bersama tou-sama"

"keapa kamu tidak ikut latihan?"

"naru capek kaa-chan"

Sedangkan kushina uzumaki sang ibu hanya tersenyum memandangi putrinya yang satu ini.

"kaa-chan? Apakah nanti naruto onii-sama akan kembali dari petualangannya kemudian apakah dia akan menyayangi aku dan juga menma-nii-sama?"

"pasti..dia orangnya sangat perhatian dan juga penyayang pasti dia akan menyayangi kalian. Ah ya hari ini kan paman fugaku bersama bibi mikoto mau datang berkunjing barengan sai-kun dengan sarada-chan. Bantu kaa-chan untuk mempersiapkannya ya?"

"hai kaa-chan...!"

_**Di mansion vermelion**_

Langit cerah uderword sepertinya tidak dapat menyemangati sang penerus klan vermelion yang sedang memandangi sebuah pohon yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

"hah...sudah 100 tahun ya? Bagaomana kabarmu sekarang naru-kun" katanya sekaligus berjalan menuju tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh cantiknya.

_** Di mansion sitri**_

Tamoak sekarang perempuan yang menyandang gelar leviatan sedang tiduran sambil memandangi figura foto yang ada di tangnnya.

"kembalilah" gumamya sekaligus menutup matanya untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi

_**Di mansion uchiha **_

"kaa-chan ayo berangkat!" teriak seorang anak yang pastinya dari suaranya pasti perempuan

"iya. Tunggu!" jawaban yang terdengar dari sebuah ruangan.

'sasuke-kun cepatlah pulang. Lihatlah keadaan adik-adikmu ini yang sangat ingin melihatmu, kami semua merindukanmu' ucapnya dalam hati sekaligus berjalan menyusul anak-anak dan suaminya yang ada di depan mansion untuk menuju mansion Namikaze.

_**Unknown place**_

Dapat kita lihat dua orang dengan perawakan yang tampan sedang duduk saling berhadapan seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"100 tahun...waktu yang lama,dobe. Kapan kita akan pulang? Menurut yang kudengar kau sudah memiliki dua orang adik, kita akan melanjutkan perburuan kita nanti, dan mungkin aku akan mencari yang namanya pendamping hidup." Ucanya dengan seringaian di akhirnya

"hoi, teme bilang saja kau juga ingin menjumpai adik-adikmu yang belum pernah kau jumpai itu. Tapi pendapatnya benar juga aku harus mulai melupakan 'dia', aku harus mencari pengganti yang cocok denganku, tidak mungkin aku menjomblo terus kan?" ucapnya dengan nada suram di akhirnya.

Sedangkan teman bicaranya yang kita ketahui bernama sauke itupun hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang dulu sering diperlihatkannya sudah mulai berkurang karna meninggalnya kekasihnya akibat serangan moau lama yang menyerang klan hyuga yang tidak termasuk pilar iblis. Walaupun hyuga terkenal akan kekuatan matanya tetapi itu bikanlah apa-apa bagi moau lama yang melakukan serangan mendadak waktu itu sehingga klan hyuga dapat dimusnahkan pada waktu satu malam karena mendukung pihak anti mou lama.

" baiklah teme aku juga merindukan sahabat serta adik-adik kita di sana, mingkin sebentar lagi kita akan pulang aku juga merindukan kaa-chan dan tou-chan, mavis-chan,sera-chan, dan yang lainnya" sahut naruto

"hn.." hanya itulah tanggapan yang diberikan oleh sulung uchiha yang memang irit bicara.

'sebentar lagi yah...aku merindukanmu sera/mavis' batin mereka berdua bersamaan mengingat sahabat masa kecil mereka yang memang sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua.

TBC...

**maaf untuk semua reader yamn menanti fic ku the dragon padahal belum di update tapi sudah membuat fic baru. sekali lagi aku saya minta maaf, tapi untuk fic saya the dragon mungkin saya akan meng-editnya karena masih banyak typo yang bertebaran.**

**sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.**

**tolong tinggalkan roview-nya untuk memperbaiki bagian yang salah pada ff- saya kali ini.**


End file.
